fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
FE 7
7:08:51 PM Lunar Parakeet: Okay. So when last we left, you guys had been hired by Countess Varia, the succubus cleric and prioprieteress of the House of Delights brothel, to recover a stolen painting that had been taken from her House by a human named Repedes, who was a known crony of Lord Carrick. You were pointed toward a waterfront warehouse owned by Carrick by an information brokering Kobold named Gjantl. 7:09:36 PM Lunar Parakeet: You went there, and found the place being guarded by a mage named Simon. Simon thought you were there to take the smuggled Misrulian artifacts that he had been charged with guarding. 7:10:37 PM Ander: ((...and we did, so... ^^; )) 7:10:47 PM Lunar Parakeet: He was surprised tha tyou were just there to take the painting, and probably a bit embarrassed in retrospect that he spilled the info about Carrick's artifacts, so he surrendered to you. You ratted him up, and left the warehouse with three crates, and the painting. 7:11:07 PM Lunar Parakeet: The crates all had the same mark on them, one of a black lily. 7:12:56 PM Vydea: Should we take these back to Canto first, or return the painting first? Or... maybe open them up and see what's inside? 7:13:11 PM Lunar Parakeet: You were currently outside the warehouse. 7:13:38 PM Kite: I am not in favor of opening them until we are with Canto. 7:14:06 PM Ander: "The brothel is closer, we should meet up there. And, even if we did open the crates, which we shouldn't do, we should do so somewhere more defensible." 7:14:14 PM Kite: Or some other person familiar with magic. Yes. 7:14:23 PM Kite: The brothel first, then. 7:14:55 PM Ander: Ander nods and tries to carry the crates there. 7:15:45 PM Vydea: ...why not put those in our bag? It's a little suspicious walking around with crates with symbols on them. 7:16:00 PM Ander: ((Will they fit in our bag?)) 7:16:02 PM Lunar Parakeet: They're not actually huge, or anything. One is the size of a shoebox, one is a bit longer than that, about shortsword length and half a foot wide and deep, and the last one is the size of a hatbox. 7:16:05 PM Vydea: ((Don't suppose I recognize the symbol? Did I check yet?)) 7:16:10 PM Lunar Parakeet: No. 7:16:22 PM Lunar Parakeet: And you have a bag of holing. 7:16:25 PM Lunar Parakeet: holding. 7:16:31 PM Ander: Ander throws them in the bag, then. 7:16:44 PM Lunar Parakeet: They go in! 7:16:52 PM Ander: "Not used to this whole magic bag thing." 7:17:33 PM Lunar Parakeet: Vydea, if you wanna roll on the symbol, gimme a History check. Int if you don't have History. 7:17:59 PM Vydea: (lol nat 1, 3.) 7:18:06 PM Lunar Parakeet: You got no idea. 7:18:19 PM Lunar Parakeet: You're pretty sure that a lily Is a type of flower. 7:18:54 PM Ander: Ander keeps an eye out for any sign of danger as we walk. 7:19:54 PM Lunar Parakeet: Give me a perception check! 7:20:25 PM Ander: ((11)) 7:20:38 PM Vydea: ((17)) 7:22:15 PM Kite: Kite is apparently playing with her rat. 7:22:57 PM Lunar Parakeet: You don't perceive any kind of danger except the existential dread of life's impenetrably armored succession of days. 7:23:31 PM Lunar Parakeet: After about half an hour, you get back to the brothel. 7:24:08 PM Ander: Ander knocks 7:26:06 PM Lunar Parakeet: You're let in! The attendant brings you to a drawing room, and the Countess comes along before that, dressed down a bit, wearing a modest dressing gown that she manages to make look scandalous. 7:26:53 PM Kite: We found it. 7:27:12 PM Ander: "Yes. We have your painting for you." 7:27:19 PM Kite: Kite gets it out and hands it back. 7:28:09 PM Lunar Parakeet: She smiles broadly, and unrolls it to inspect out. "Oh! Very well done. And prompt, too. I hope you didn't have any problems." 7:28:26 PM Vydea: Nothing we couldn't handle. 7:29:10 PM Ander: "...where did you say you got this painting again?" 7:29:11 PM Kite: Define "problems." 7:29:35 PM Lunar Parakeet: Varia: I brought it from home, dear. 7:30:51 PM Lunar Parakeet: Varia raises an eyebrow at Ander. "Why?" 7:31:09 PM Daneel: Daneel will try not to drop blood on the floor while we are talking. “It went fine, almost no problems.” 7:31:33 PM Lunar Parakeet: She looks at Daneel! "Oh, dear." 7:31:43 PM Lunar Parakeet: She puts a hand on his head and heals him. 7:31:48 PM Lunar Parakeet: ((If he lets her.)) 7:32:11 PM Ander: "Nothing important. I am just gathering information." 7:33:19 PM Daneel: Daneel puts a hand up to block, “I will heal once we are done with business, thanks for the offer though.” 7:33:43 PM Lunar Parakeet: "You are bleeding on a very expensive carpet, dear." 7:35:22 PM Daneel: Daneel will wrap some cloth from his bag around the wounds to stop the bleeding. 7:35:49 PM Vydea: Vydea looks at Daneel, confused. 7:36:15 PM Vydea: Would you prefer if someone else did it? 7:36:19 PM Kite: I could. 7:36:36 PM Lunar Parakeet: Varia watches evenly. "I will be right back." 7:36:40 PM Lunar Parakeet: She leaves the room! 7:36:56 PM Daneel: I can wait outside if this is a big problem. 7:37:04 PM Kite: Why are you refusing? 7:37:22 PM Ander: "I am really confused here, Daneel. What's the issue?" 7:40:32 PM Daneel: No issue, I will deal with my wounds later, it is not a big deal. 7:41:27 PM Daneel: Other than, apparently accidentally staining a rug, that might be an issue. 7:41:48 PM Ander: "...why would getting healed be an issue for you?" 7:41:51 PM Vydea: Why not just sidestep the issue altogether and accept healing though? 7:42:07 PM Kite: I would prefer to know what is objectionable so that I may comply with your wishes on the matter. 7:43:41 PM Daneel: I don’t wish to risk any issues with others magic interfering with my own. 7:44:06 PM Ander: "...........ok." 7:44:17 PM Kite: Ah, I see. 7:44:34 PM Vydea: So you don't want any healing if we're in a fight? 7:44:44 PM Vydea: Just in case? 7:44:55 PM Kite: Our monetary reward should be spent partially on potions. 7:45:05 PM Vydea: Potions are still magic. 7:45:09 PM Daneel: If it’s a life or death scenario, it probably couldn’t hurt. 7:45:45 PM Ander: "...Kite's power isn't really magic, it's divine. Would that still be a risk?" 7:46:07 PM Kite: Negative interaction does seem... unlikely. 7:46:59 PM Ander: "...I feel like we should at least have her do a trial healing, either now or later, so we know it can be done." 7:47:59 PM Kite: Agreed. 7:48:56 PM Daneel: Not neccasary, I will be fine once we have time to rest. 7:49:34 PM Lunar Parakeet: The Countess returns with a coinpurse. "So, who is your Hoardkeeper?" 7:49:37 PM Vydea: Vydea eyes him then shrugs. "Your life. What happens to a group if someone's killed?" 7:49:53 PM Kite: Post-traumatic stress disorder. 7:50:00 PM Ander: "I am in charge of the stuff." 7:50:11 PM Lunar Parakeet: She hands Ander the purse. 7:50:35 PM Ander: Ander checks the purse for the gold (how much is there, roughly) 7:50:59 PM Lunar Parakeet: Varia: 600 gold. I tossed in some extra for the speediness of the recovery. 7:51:12 PM Lunar Parakeet: She's not looking at Daneel. 7:51:49 PM Vydea: Our thanks, Countess. And our apologies for the... bleeding. 7:53:14 PM Kite: Thank you. 7:53:25 PM Daneel: Daneel will head out “ I will meet you guys outside when you are done. Good evening, countess.” 7:53:58 PM Ander: "Daneel? Where are you-- ...well, that went well." 7:54:45 PM Kite: It is his choice. However, I would like to pay for the necessary cleaning of the rug. 7:55:26 PM Lunar Parakeet: Varia nods. "I have also comped you each three hours to enjoy the House's services. Just give your name to the attendant. It can be all at once, or over several visits." 7:55:55 PM Ander: "...is that for now or can we redeem that later?" 7:56:16 PM Lunar Parakeet: She looks at the rug and Prestis it clean. "Oh, it's quite alright. He would not be the first to balk at the touch of a succubus. I'm surprised it still manages to offend me." 7:56:45 PM Lunar Parakeet: She smiles at Ander. "Any time, dear." 7:56:47 PM Vydea: I don't think it had anything to do with you, Countess. He refused it from our companion as well. 7:57:13 PM Kite: I am also part demon. 7:57:19 PM Lunar Parakeet: She looks at Kite. "Maybe he doesn't like demonblood. Not uncommon." 7:57:31 PM Kite: However, he did not cite that as the reason, and I believe he was telling the truth. 7:57:34 PM Vydea: ... interesting. 7:58:19 PM Ander: "...may I ask one more thing? The services you supply, do they include identifying magical items?" 7:59:13 PM Lunar Parakeet: Varia: ... no? This is a brothel, dear. While I have several attendants who specialize in magical knowledge, this isn't a library or a mage tower. 8:00:20 PM Kite: If you are not interested in the other services, often nonsexual massage is an option. 8:00:44 PM Lunar Parakeet: Varia: Oh yes. Conversation, music, other entertainments are all available. 8:00:48 PM Ander: Ander blushes. "...Kite, please don't help me here." 8:01:33 PM Vydea: Vydea smirks. "I think Ander would be most interested in sparring... clothes may be optional though." 8:02:05 PM Kite: Kite nods to Ander and does not comment to Vydea! 8:02:36 PM Ander: Ander blushes even harder. "Ok, thank you. I will think on what I want. Need. ...whatever. We should probably take Daneel back before he bleeds out in an alley somewhere." 8:02:52 PM Kite: Yes. He is not likely to refuse bandages. 8:03:38 PM Vydea: Vydea chuckles then turns to Varia. "It was a pleasure doing business with you. If there's nothing else, I think Ander might explode if we linger." 8:04:01 PM Kite: Kite bows to Varia and heads out. 8:04:16 PM Ander: Ander bows to Varia as well. 8:04:43 PM Lunar Parakeet: You guys head out! You find aneel pretty easily unless he was making himself hard to find. 8:05:19 PM Daneel: Daneel will have been waiting by the front entrance. 8:05:42 PM Kite: I said I did not believe you had objections to demonic heritage; is that correct? 8:06:16 PM Daneel: That is correct. 8:06:26 PM Vydea: Then can I heal you? 8:06:33 PM Kite: Excellent. 8:06:39 PM Vydea: Oh wait. 8:06:43 PM Kite: Perhaps bandages might be more appropriate. 8:07:05 PM Daneel: That was my plan once we got back to Canto’s 8:07:19 PM Kite: Kite nods. 8:07:21 PM Kite: I am proficient. 8:09:10 PM Lunar Parakeet: So you guys head back to the Unicorn. 8:09:17 PM Ander: Ander does 8:09:19 PM Kite: Kite does! 8:09:35 PM Lunar Parakeet: It's about ten in the evening now. It's a lively night! 8:09:52 PM Ander: "I will make sure the gold is handed out when Vashti gets back." 8:10:03 PM Kite: Kite nods. 8:10:13 PM Lunar Parakeet: Canto is at his table, chatting with a pale tiefling fellow that Ander recognizes. 8:10:30 PM Lunar Parakeet: Occasionally, a black tendril snakes up from under the table to snatch some food. 8:11:04 PM Ander: Ander pauses, briefly then approaches the table and bows. 8:11:15 PM Ander: "Master Scribe. Good evening." 8:11:15 PM Kite: ... I must find a way for Murr to get additional exercise. 8:11:27 PM Kite: Kite follows Ander. 8:11:41 PM Lunar Parakeet: Scribe looks over at Ander and bows his head. "It's good to see you again, student. How are you fairing?" 8:12:19 PM Ander: "You know...surviving. How is the temple?" 8:12:57 PM Lunar Parakeet: Scribe: It's still there. The students are as exasperating as ever. 8:14:05 PM Kite: Ah? 8:14:09 PM Ander: "...this is Kite. She's in the group." 8:14:17 PM Kite: Kite bows. 8:15:19 PM Lunar Parakeet: Scribe is a pale tiefling, tall and thin, wearing the same type of robes that Ander wears, blue and orange, the colors of the Song's Harmony, the monastic order. 8:16:02 PM Ander: "...I have been told you and her teacher used to adventure together." 8:16:05 PM Vydea: Vydea gets a drink from Irwin before following the others. 8:16:28 PM Lunar Parakeet: Scribe looks at Canto, who says "Kysthic." 8:16:33 PM Kite: Yes. 8:17:11 PM Lunar Parakeet: Scribe nods. "Ah, yes, he spoke of you briefly before his own business sent him back to the temple." 8:17:19 PM Lunar Parakeet: Roll perception, everyone. 8:17:21 PM Kite: Ah? 8:17:43 PM Kite: Kite isn't observant! 8:17:46 PM Ander: ((14)) 8:17:52 PM Vydea: (10)) 8:17:56 PM Daneel: (( 16 )) 8:18:17 PM Lunar Parakeet: Scribe: Only good things, I assure you. 8:18:38 PM Lunar Parakeet: Ander and Daneel, you notice Inspector Answorn sitting near the stage in the pub. 8:18:47 PM Lunar Parakeet: He seems to be eating stew. 8:18:49 PM Kite: Excellent. Perhaps you could tell me if his description of the drunken gelatinous cube incident was accurate. 8:19:02 PM Ander: ((I am the only one who knows Answorn, I think)) 8:19:11 PM Lunar Parakeet: Oh, right, right. 8:19:16 PM Lunar Parakeet: So Ander spots him. 8:20:06 PM Lunar Parakeet: Scribe thinks. "Oh yes. it absorbed several kegs of some very potent alcohol." 8:20:23 PM Kite: And attempted to sing? 8:20:45 PM Ander: "...hey...um...I will be right back, ok?" 8:20:56 PM Ander: Ander will go over to Answorn 8:21:16 PM Vydea: I thought everyone liked to sing when they were drinking. 8:21:32 PM Kite: Kite nods. 8:21:49 PM Lunar Parakeet: Scribe: It was less singing and more.... vibrating, which created a sound. 8:22:05 PM Kite: Kysthic said it was extremely gurgly. 8:22:27 PM Lunar Parakeet: Canto: That's a word for it. So how'd the job for the Countess go? 8:22:45 PM Lunar Parakeet: Scribe flushes a little at 'Countess'. 8:22:47 PM Vydea: Well enough. We have some... things... for you to look at. 8:22:51 PM Kite: Yes. 8:22:59 PM Vydea: Well, Ander does. Where'd she get off to? 8:23:00 PM Kite: Potentially problematic things. 8:23:54 PM Kite: She is speaking with that man near the stage. 8:24:04 PM Lunar Parakeet: You can all see Ander across the bar, seated a table across from a dark haired half elf. 8:24:15 PM Kite: ... perhaps she does prefer men. Or perhaps does not discriminate between genders. 8:25:01 PM Kite: Or perhaps he is a prior acquaintance? 8:26:07 PM Lunar Parakeet: Canto looks over. "Oh. that's Inspector Answorn from the Institute. He's working an investigation surrounding Carrick and his ties to smuggled Misrulian artifacts." 8:26:41 PM Vydea: Oh, that's Answorn. Interesting. 8:26:45 PM Kite: Ah, a business contact, then. 8:29:16 PM Lunar Parakeet: Canto: I turned the key over to him. He's trying to build a case against Carrick. 8:29:48 PM Vydea: He'd be interested to see what Ander has in her bag then. 8:29:59 PM Kite: He seems agreeable. 8:32:58 PM Vydea: So... you're the Master Scribe I keep hearing about. I don't suppose you'd be willing to sign my autograph book? 8:33:27 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn gets up from his table and comes over to you guys, Ander following. 8:33:28 PM Vydea: Vydea pulls it out and hands it to him. 8:33:36 PM Lunar Parakeet: Scribe shrugs, and signs. 8:33:43 PM Vydea: Thank you! 8:34:33 PM Kite: The Countess was extremely polite. 8:35:10 PM Ander: "You're telling them about the last mission?" 8:35:51 PM Lunar Parakeet: Canto looks up at Answorn. 8:36:10 PM Lunar Parakeet: Scribe, in a quite voice. "She's always polite. A very charming woman." 8:36:13 PM Kite: Outcomes. 8:37:28 PM Ander: "...wait..." 8:37:37 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: I was told that your group here recovered some artifacts. Three. 8:37:45 PM Kite: Potentially. 8:38:16 PM Kite: ... there are three containers, to clarify. 8:38:22 PM Kite: We have not examined the contents. 8:38:23 PM Vydea: So let's see them. I'd love to see what was inside. 8:38:29 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn pulls out his journal, and opens to a page, with the black lily design on them. 8:38:42 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: They have this on them? 8:38:47 PM Vydea: Vydea nods. 8:39:00 PM Ander: Ander nods "Is this a secure room?" 8:39:22 PM Lunar Parakeet: You're in the bustling main room of an inn, so, no. 8:39:38 PM Ander: "...should we move somewhere?" 8:39:41 PM Kite: Perhaps we should utilize one of our rooms, yes. 8:41:05 PM Lunar Parakeet: Canto stands up. "C'mon." 8:41:19 PM Kite: Kite follows. 8:41:19 PM Lunar Parakeet: He leads you down to the basement, mostly used for storage. 8:41:26 PM Lunar Parakeet: Murr follows Kite. 8:41:34 PM Ander: ((Answorn and Scribe are still with us?)) 8:41:35 PM Vydea: Vydea follows too. 8:41:44 PM Lunar Parakeet: Yep. 8:41:53 PM Ander: Ander follows with the others 8:43:15 PM Daneel: Daneel will follow and leaning against a crate start unwrapping and dealing with his wounds. 8:43:33 PM Lunar Parakeet: Canto narrows his robo eyes. "What happened to you?" 8:43:46 PM Kite: Kite spots a spider on the ceiling and immediately moves three feet to the left. 8:44:04 PM Ander: Ander takes out her sword and tries to slay the spider. 8:44:10 PM Daneel: There was some resistance at the warehouse. 8:44:56 PM Kite: Too many legs. 8:45:09 PM Daneel: I am fine, keep talking, don’t mind me. 8:45:23 PM Lunar Parakeet: Roll to hit, Ander. 8:45:31 PM Kite: He did not wish to be healed because his magic may interact unpredictably with that of others. 8:45:31 PM Lunar Parakeet: With disadvantage. 8:45:48 PM Ander: ((15)) 8:46:17 PM Lunar Parakeet: That spider is obliterated. 8:46:32 PM Kite: Kite relaxes! Spiders, boo. 8:47:16 PM Ander: Ander will find a table or something and pull out the three boxes onto it. 8:47:27 PM Lunar Parakeet: Canto: So what did you find? 8:47:36 PM Ander: "These were the only ones marked like that. And, we have a witness. Kite." 8:47:39 PM Kite: Kite takes out the rat. 8:47:50 PM Ander: Ander will push both buttons on the rod. 8:48:08 PM Kite: Kite stops petting him. 8:49:01 PM Lunar Parakeet: He turns into a guy and falls on the floor. "Oof!" 8:49:07 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn raises a brow. 8:49:20 PM Ander: "This is Simon. Simon, say hi to Inspector Answorn." 8:49:27 PM Kite: Apologies. 8:49:51 PM Vydea: Vydea hops up on a box and starts writing things. 8:50:10 PM Lunar Parakeet: Simon looks at Answorn. "You're with the institute? Great. You can keep me safe, and all that, right?" 8:50:18 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: If you have something useful to report, yes. 8:51:02 PM Kite: Kite goes back to petting Murr! 8:51:15 PM Lunar Parakeet: He cuddles up. 8:51:35 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn looks at the boxes. "Well, start talking." 8:51:37 PM Kite: Good cat, good. 8:52:49 PM Lunar Parakeet: Simon: Well. I needed money, see, and.... well. Repedes is.... I wouldn't say a friend, but someone I knew, and he said he had a job. It would be under the table, but... it's something. 8:53:14 PM Kite: You have had trouble finding a job? What is your usual occupation? 8:53:48 PM Lunar Parakeet: Simon: So, I'm brought in to guard a warehouse. I didn't see why it wasn't above board, lots of folk work security, but it turns out that my job was watching just certain boxes. 8:54:25 PM Lunar Parakeet: Simon: ... I did have a job, at the Arcanium, but they don't know what way is up. got fired. And a man's got debts! 8:54:43 PM Kite: At the Arcanium doing what? 8:54:57 PM Lunar Parakeet: Simon: I shelved books and stuff. 8:55:00 PM Vydea: This... doesn't seem pertinent. 8:55:32 PM Lunar Parakeet: SImon: Anyway, yeah. I was just here to watch these boxes with certain stamps on it. 8:55:37 PM Kite: It may become pertinent when Inspector Answorn is attempting to find a location in which he could be safe. 8:55:43 PM Lunar Parakeet: He points at the black lily. 8:55:56 PM Ander: "...Carrick hired a librarian to guard artifacts of terrible power? ...that's evil AND stupid." 8:55:57 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn is writing all this down. 8:56:45 PM Lunar Parakeet: Simon: I didn't know what was in 'em! And I've been doing this for a month, and nothing happened until you guys. 8:57:12 PM Lunar Parakeet: Simon: they never stay. They come in, then they leave again. 8:57:51 PM Daneel: How many boxes have come through that you remember? 8:58:28 PM Lunar Parakeet: Simon: I dunno. A dozen since I've been there? 8:59:03 PM Ander: "How long's that been?" 8:59:14 PM Lunar Parakeet: Simon: A month. 8:59:51 PM Ander: "...earlier, you said the Arcanum didn't know which way is up. What do you mean, exactly?" 9:00:15 PM Lunar Parakeet: Simon: .... they don't know what it's like! They got plenty of books, they won't miss a few. 9:00:28 PM Kite: You stole books? 9:01:02 PM Vydea: Vydea keeps writing. 9:01:07 PM Lunar Parakeet: Simon: Nothin' important. Just books they had doubles and triples of. 9:01:34 PM Kite: Kite is Not Impressed. 9:02:18 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn looks up. "All right. Can you make him a rat again?" 9:02:38 PM Kite: Yes. 9:03:02 PM Ander: Ander gives Simon and cruel smile and hands him the rod again. "Just like last time." 9:03:22 PM Lunar Parakeet: he sighs, but presses the button. He gets ratted first try this time. 9:03:36 PM Kite: Kite picks him back up, distrustfully! 9:04:06 PM Ander: Ander grabs the rod. "I'm really coming around on this thing. So, Answorn, what do you think?" 9:04:24 PM Vydea: I think we should open those boxes. 9:05:26 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: It doesn't sound like he has much information, but if he can connect Carrick with the boxes, that may be enough to move forward. 9:06:23 PM Ander: "He can also confirm the warehouse for you. My guess is Carrick will strip it before we can get there again, but he can confirm it was there and what was going on." 9:06:28 PM Ander: "Should be helpful." 9:06:45 PM Vydea: Vydea will get up and try to peek in one of the boxes if nobody else does. 9:07:00 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn nods. 9:07:12 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: Iwouldn't do that. 9:07:45 PM Vydea: How much harm can come from looking? 9:08:01 PM Ander: "...do you not remember the last time?" 9:08:03 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: Lots. 9:08:16 PM Vydea: That was touching not looking. 9:08:51 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: The boxes from the Dusk Lily - that's the smuggler - tend to be trapped and magical on their own. 9:09:05 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: They stymie magical divination, as well. 9:09:07 PM Kite: It may require containment. 9:09:26 PM Vydea: You guys are no fun. 9:09:59 PM Vydea: Also, what kind of idiot smuggles things with a stamp on them? 9:10:36 PM Daneel: If I wasn’t preoccupied I would agree with you about opening them Vydea. 9:11:13 PM Ander: "Would you please just let Kite heal you?" 9:11:42 PM Lunar Parakeet: Incidentally, the Dusk Lily stamps aren't the only stamps on the crates. There are several shipping and routing symbols. 9:12:01 PM Kite: What is the worst that could happen? 9:12:04 PM Vydea: Or me. 9:12:41 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: These things tend to travel through normal channels, on trains and boats and carts. 9:13:26 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: The Dusk Lily is either the group doing it, or the person behin the group. Probably both. 9:13:50 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: They employ people all over the place, most of whom don't even know they're working for them. 9:14:40 PM Vydea: ...even though they mark the crates with a black lily stamp. 9:15:18 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: Have you ever heard of the Dusk Lily? 9:15:31 PM Kite: No. 9:15:43 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: Any of you? 9:15:45 PM Vydea: It's... named after a flower. 9:15:52 PM Ander: Not before now. 9:16:30 PM Daneel: No, I haven’t either. 9:16:52 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: Most people haven't at all. They just see the stamp and know what to do with boxes with that stamp on it. 9:18:28 PM Ander: "Makes sense to me. I assume you will take the other crates for evidence." 9:18:53 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: That was the plan. 9:19:13 PM Vydea: Vydea frowns at the boxes. 9:19:15 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: I have a place where they're safe and no one can touch them. 9:19:20 PM Kite: I am exceedingly curious as to what is inside them. 9:19:46 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: Powerful artifacts best left to your imagination. 9:20:03 PM Lunar Parakeet: Canto: They belong to Misrule. They're pieces of our past. 9:20:15 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: They'll be returned, I swear it. 9:20:38 PM Kite: It is more that if we knew what they are, we may have a clue as to what he intends. 9:21:14 PM Vydea: I just want to know. 9:21:42 PM Ander: Ander is staying very quiet. 9:21:47 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: Possibly, but the harm these things can cause could outweigh it. 9:22:39 PM Kite: Alternately, that they are here and not wherever they were previously is already unbalancing the planes and will destroy the multiverse if not restored. We have no way of knowing until we open the box. 9:23:02 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn takes out a bit of black cloth and sets it down on the floor, creating a portable hole. 9:23:09 PM Vydea: Vydea casts detect magic to see if the boxes are magical 9:24:46 PM Vydea: Vydea hrmphs. 9:25:01 PM Kite: ... surely you are not going to put them into a portable hole without checking to see whether there is a portable hole in the boxes. 9:25:27 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: You pulled them out of a Bag of Holding, I just watched. 9:25:35 PM Vydea: Maybe it's different. 9:26:22 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn rolls his eyes. "And maybe they're filled with candy and orphans." 9:26:34 PM Kite: Unlikely. 9:26:58 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: I'm not going to maybe myself into inaction. 9:27:00 PM Kite: I still think you should arrange that they be opened under controlled circumstances. 9:27:31 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: I will, eventually. Right now I want them somewhere they can't be scried upon. 9:28:00 PM Ander: Ander nods. Ander gets up to leave. 9:28:51 PM Kite: Kite follows her. 9:29:03 PM Lunar Parakeet: Anyone gonna try and stop him from putting them away? Now is the time. 9:29:20 PM Ander: Ander does not. She just leaves. 9:29:49 PM Vydea: Vydea sighs and watches. 9:30:29 PM Lunar Parakeet: He puts them away. 9:30:30 PM Ander: ((Is Kite just following me up?)) 9:30:54 PM Lunar Parakeet: Then he folds up the portable hole and puts it in a pocket inside his jacket. 9:31:17 PM Kite: Kite is, yep. 9:33:18 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: Sorry to be a killjoy about this, but I"ve been hunting these people for a year. I've seen what these things can do if you're careless about them. 9:33:45 PM Vydea: Like what? 9:34:34 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: Like you open a box up for a harmless peek and end up staring into a mirror with a murderous doppleganger that takes your place as soon as you lock eyes with it? 9:35:00 PM Vydea: That would make a good story. 9:36:21 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: Which you would not be able to write if you're trapped in a mirror. 9:38:59 PM Vydea: Vydea shrugs and goes to find the others of the group. 9:39:26 PM Lunar Parakeet: You find Kite and Ander at the bar. 9:39:49 PM Ander: "Hi." 9:39:58 PM Kite: Agreed. Hello. We are drinking. 9:40:08 PM Vydea: Can I join you? 9:40:14 PM Kite: Yes. 9:40:20 PM Kite: I take it you failed to convince him as well. 9:40:36 PM Vydea: I figured it was a lost cause. 9:40:48 PM Daneel: Daneel will join the others at the bar as well. 9:41:11 PM Kite: Likely. 9:41:36 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn does relieve you of the rat, so he can take him into custody. 9:42:08 PM Lunar Parakeet: He asks you to hit the unrat button in about two hours. 9:42:14 PM Kite: Kite gives him the rat. "If you wish to return, we will buy you a drink as well." 9:42:26 PM Vydea: The boxes were magic or I'd've tried to open one of them. 9:42:35 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: I need to get this guy settled, but thanks. 9:42:44 PM Vydea: Would you mind signing my book before you go? 9:42:53 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: Kind of. 9:42:59 PM Vydea: It's just an autograph book,... the movers and shakers of the town. 9:43:14 PM Vydea: Vydea holds it out to the page with Carrick's name. 9:43:15 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: ... it's what I would do if I wanted to forge a signature. 9:43:23 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn eyes it. 9:43:28 PM Lunar Parakeet: Hmm. 9:43:45 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: Anyway. Maybe next time. I hve some work to do. 9:43:53 PM Kite: She has no malevolent intent. 9:44:09 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: Didn't say she did. 9:44:22 PM Vydea: Vydea pockets the book again. "I'd love to sit down and talk about all the interesting stuff you've seen from these things. Good story fodder." 9:44:29 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn: But a forger who gets their hands on her book would. 9:45:18 PM Lunar Parakeet: Answorn eyes the rat. "Alright. Don't panic." 9:45:40 PM Kite: Kite sips her wine. 9:45:51 PM Lunar Parakeet: He heads to the door of the pub and turns into an eagle, clutching a rat carefully in his talons, and flies into the night. 9:45:57 PM Vydea: You'll need.... ok 9:46:08 PM Vydea: I'm not sure how he's going to unrat Simon without the rod. 9:46:14 PM Vydea: Vydea orders a drink. 9:46:19 PM Lunar Parakeet: ((He asked you to hit the button after a couple hours.)) 9:46:24 PM Ander: "He told us to switch it in a couple hours." 9:46:26 PM Kite: Eagle. Interesting choice. 9:46:32 PM Ander: "...don't worry, I'm on top of it." 9:47:27 PM Vydea: Vydea nods. 9:48:17 PM Kite: This has been a very long day. 9:48:43 PM Daneel: Yes it has. 9:48:46 PM Ander: Ander starts on her second drink. 9:49:02 PM Vydea: I thought there'd be more answers in adventuring. 9:49:22 PM Kite: To what questions? 9:49:49 PM Vydea: All of them. Just feels like we get nothing but questions. 9:50:47 PM Ander: (Is Scribe still here?)) 9:51:34 PM Kite: ... for example? 9:52:01 PM Ander: "What were those artifacts specifically and why did Carrick want them?" 9:53:11 PM Vydea: Mhm. 9:53:18 PM Daneel: And why did he only have two kenku and a thieving wizard guarding them? 9:54:19 PM Kite: He may be seeking a single artifact but not know how it looks or what it does. 9:54:31 PM Kite: He may also be gathering them all together to drain their power to use in some other device. 9:54:40 PM Kite: Or perhaps he wishes to start a museum. 9:55:06 PM Ander: Ander chuckles. "I doubt that one." 9:55:16 PM Vydea: Possible answers are not answers. 9:55:37 PM Daneel: There is also the question of how he is connected to the smuggling group. 9:56:30 PM Ander: "Here's the thing, though. This isn't our adventure anymore. Canto trusts Answorn and Answorn seems to think he's got it. Our job is done." 9:57:38 PM Kite: I sincerely doubt that is the last of it. 9:59:05 PM Kite: If it is, we will continue our work and become involved in other pressing issues. 9:59:57 PM Ander: "...yeah...swell." 10:00:34 PM Kite: Together we can accomplish much. 10:00:38 PM Vydea: It's like reading the first chapter and then losing the book. 10:01:02 PM Kite: Or a prologue, after which the narrative shifts. 10:02:33 PM Vydea: It's... strange to be a tool for others to use rather than the authors of our own fate, isn't it? Take a job, ask no questions, pay no mind to who or why. 10:03:14 PM Kite: I am paying mind. 10:03:30 PM Kite: And we asked many questions. 10:03:51 PM Ander: "And what...you wanted to just blindly wander into something and have it eat you?" 10:04:40 PM Kite: No one has been eaten. 10:04:43 PM Kite: Kite eyes Murr, just in case. 10:04:53 PM Vydea: What? No. I just want to know what it is we took. Who's going to use it and for what. I can't leave a story unfinished. 10:05:13 PM Vydea: Like what'll happen if I reach over and touch Daneel. 10:05:17 PM Vydea: Vydea tries to touch him. 10:05:35 PM Daneel: Daneel moves out of the way. 10:06:06 PM Ander: Ander turns to Daneel. "So...you've never been healed before? ...ever? 10:06:14 PM Kite: Surely touch would not spur a magical reaction? 10:07:11 PM Daneel: Better safe than sorry is always a good bet in my book. 10:09:14 PM Ander: "...YOU TRIED TO STEAL ONE OF THE ARTIFACTS!" 10:09:43 PM Kite: ... that would not seem the safest course, no. 10:09:45 PM Kite: Kite sips her wine. 10:09:59 PM Daneel: ...That was never proven. 10:10:10 PM Kite: That is not a denial. 10:11:08 PM Daneel: And no I haven’t had any healing other than normal medical stuff for a long time. 10:11:24 PM Kite: I am somewhat proficient in nonmagical healing. 10:12:13 PM Vydea: Vydea drains the rest of her drink. "I'm gonna go. See you guys tomorrow." Then she heads out the front door. 10:12:50 PM Kite: ... very well. Good evening. 10:13:11 PM Daneel: Good night see you tommorrow. 10:13:27 PM Ander: "Night, Vy." 10:13:45 PM Kite: ... was she upset? 10:13:54 PM Ander: "Disappointed." 10:14:00 PM Ander: "I assume." 10:15:27 PM Ander: "...Daneel, could you please let Kite fix you up a little? Even some bandages or something? ...you look horrifying." 10:16:00 PM Kite: I will not magically heal you without your permission, unless you are unconscious and dying. 10:19:09 PM Daneel: I appreciate the offer, fine a bandage or two if only so Ander is no longer horrified 10:19:18 PM Kite: Kite nods. 10:19:30 PM Kite: Kite cleans the wounds and bandages him up, then! 10:21:00 PM Kite: Kite does a pretty decent job of it--everything is very tidy. 10:21:27 PM Ander: "...did something happen? Like...with your magic? You used it in the warehouse and we were fine." 10:22:58 PM Daneel: Daneel will have kept an eye to make sure it was only bandages.” It is chaos which means unpredictable, sometimes something happens and sometimes not.” 10:23:30 PM Ander: "...it just seems like you've seen...something happen." 10:23:44 PM Kite: ((It was only bandages! Well, and she cleaned it. She could have done stitching if it was deep enough as well.)) 10:26:47 PM Kite: Perhaps the key? 10:27:35 PM Daneel: If you are asking if there is a reason I am afraid of my magic then yes there is. 10:27:51 PM Ander: "...ok, fair enough." 10:28:00 PM Kite: It is kind of you to be concerned for the welfare of others. 10:30:37 PM Kite: Kite sips her wine. 10:30:53 PM Kite: I am glad that demonic heritage does not disturb you. 10:32:54 PM Ander: "...you're welcome?" 10:33:34 PM Kite: It would not be completely unreasonable. 10:33:54 PM Ander: ...I mean...I was trained by a tiefling. 10:34:27 PM Kite: Yes. 10:34:39 PM Kite: Daneel was likely not, however. 10:36:46 PM Daneel: Demonic ancestry is mundane compared to some of the craziness magic has thrown at me over the last couple years. 10:37:14 PM Kite: Such as? 10:42:28 PM Daneel: Explosions, weird creatures appearing, being a sheep. 10:42:48 PM Ander: "...wait, what?" 10:43:20 PM Daneel: For the past couple years for various reasons usually magic related I haven’t stayed in one town for more than a couple weeks. 10:43:39 PM Kite: What was it like to be a sheep? 10:45:43 PM Daneel: ...interesting. 10:45:53 PM Kite: In what way? 10:46:01 PM Kite: ((But was it interesting or Minnesota interesting?!)) 10:46:24 PM Ander: "You don't have to go into it, Daneel." 10:47:05 PM Kite: No, but I am extremely curious. I have never been a sheep. 10:47:25 PM Ander: "You even missed out on your chance at being a rat." 10:48:37 PM Kite: We have the rod; in theory I could become a rat at a later time. Perhaps under more controlled circumstances. 10:50:06 PM Ander: "True. ...not sure why you'd want to, but if you ever do, just ask." 10:50:35 PM Kite: I enjoy new experiences. ... some of them, at least. 10:52:53 PM Ander: "...I may go up. Meditate for a bit then see about trying to sleep." 10:53:25 PM Kite: Kite nods. 10:53:38 PM Kite: I will sleep as well, I think. Come on, Murr. If you do not object. 10:54:06 PM Kite: Kite brings her kitty upstairs to bed! 10:54:11 PM Daneel: I should rest as well, hopefully give this wound time to heal. 10:54:20 PM Daneel: Daneel heads to his room. 10:54:33 PM Ander: Ander finishes her drink and goes to her room.